novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptide
"No One should Deal with losing who they care about" '''Riptide '''is a Downloadable Playable Character in Injustice 3 and a Playable Character in Marvel Vs. DC, and a teased playable character in Victory Fighters he is Classified as a Gadget User. He uses a bow along with two pistols and a hidden knife during battle. Biography Riptide was born between an affair between a villainous assassin named Deathwulf and a heroic justice league member named Starbolt, the union later birthed another son, James Orrera, who Jacob was overprotective of. Riptide later ran off with his brother, both of them becoming members of the Teen Titans. When Riptide grew up, he got married and gave up the hero life, until some old villains threatened him again and he formed the Secret Teen Titans. Injustice 3 Jacob Orrera opposed the regime early on, fighting with the insurgency since the beginning, After watching his wife killed in front of him and later his daughter as well, he decided to strike out on his own, training to reach the peak physical condition that he was used too. He later killed his brother, Black Fox since said brother joined the Regime Injustice 3 Site Riptide was the apprentice of Green Arrow for some time and after his old mentor was killed, Riptide struck out on his own to fight against the Regime, even if it kills him Marvel Vs. DC Jacob Orrera was brought to the Marvel Universe to fight off against the X-Men alongside his fellow Titans. He fought against Shadow Falcon, soon sparing her, he proceeded to make friends with her before returning to his own universe. Marvel Vs. DC Site Riptide fought against many enemies during his time in the Marvel Universe, becoming infatuated with New York as well as the many heroes that lived there, now he fights against the Marvel Universe, even though he opposed the idea Victory Fighters unknown Victory Fighters Site unknown Injustice 3 Story Riptide is first mentioned in the intro by Batman alongside other heroes who don't appear in the game (Specifically Martian Manhunter and Power Girl), he is mentioned again by Arsenal while fighting against Superman, and mentioned a final time during Red Hood's Chapter by Red Hood before shooting Supergirl in the heart with a kryptonite bullet Marvel Vs. DC Story Victory Fighters Story Powers And Abilities Injustice 3 Special Moves * Character Trait * '''The Arrow: '''Riptide slots an arrow into his bow, firing it at the opponent ** If the button is held, he will hold the arrow and can move around, jump and duck as well, dashing backward or forward will cancel the shot ** The Piercer (Sharpened Arrows) is known for having 1 arrow that can do massive damage and stun the opponent ** Graystone (Bola) Arrows have two ammunition and when shot at the opponent wrap them up, allowing for combo opportunities ** Gasser (Tear Gas) Arrows have three Ammuniton and when shot at the opponent will slowly decrease their health for a short amount of time ** If the enhance button is pressed for any of the arrows, Riptide will instead pull out his EMP arrow which willl disable the opponent from using any special moves for a short amount of time, if the opponent is directly hit, it will do moderate damage and stun them Other Moves Gear Moves Super Moves Marvel Vs. DC Special Moves Character Trait Other Moves Gear Moves Super Moves Victory Fighters Special Moves Character Trait Other Moves Gear Moves Super Moves Gameplay Injustice 3 Move List Marvel Vs. DC Move List Victory Fighters Move List Ending Injustice 3 Marvel Vs. DC Victory Fighters Quotes Injustice 3 Story Mode Intros In Battle Clash Defense Wagers Offense Wagers Marvel Vs. DC Story Mode Intros In Battle Clash Defense Wagers Offense Wagers Victory Fighters Story Mode Intros In Battle Clash Defense Wagers Offense Wagers Gear Injustice 3 Gear Costumes Premier Skins Shaders Marvel Vs. DC Gear Costumes Premier Skins Shaders Victory Fighters Gear Costumes Premier Skins Shaders Trivia Injustice 3 Marvel Vs. DC * Riptide's Rival is Actually Shadow Falcon, not Virus Victory Fighters